


saudade

by sakuravixen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, NaNoWriMo 2018, Reader Is Quiet, Reader emotions not very well, Reader has good eyesight, Reader has good hearing, Reader is an Introvert, Sixth Lion of Voltron, alien reader, barely any plot, originally posted on Quotev, so far - Freeform, theres honestly some self projection onto reader from me, unlike me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuravixen/pseuds/sakuravixen
Summary: it's the feeling of homesickness that keeps [name] up and fighting each day





	saudade

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic was written for nanowrimo 2018 to get myself back into writing and the first 50,000 words were written
> 
> considering the date now (aug 2019), the writing style is obviously different to my current one now and definitely not the greatest
> 
> although the first 50k words have been written, not all of it will be published
> 
> the fic was first published on quotev a while ago and I'm bringing it here to ao3. the quotev fic is currently on hold and this won't be updated until that one does, so this is definitely unfinished and not the greatest;;;
> 
> \--
> 
> follows canon quite closely and if you don't like those really clique and probably-doesn't-make-sense "heart and chest of voltron/sixth lion" fics, now is the time to leave
> 
> <s>although i got a little sick n tired of those types of fics, they _are_ the easiest to wing plot-wise and does not involve too much effort, which was what I wanted when I was writing for nanowrimo</s>
> 
> anyways, i will slowly update so it "catches up" w quotev

[Name] was not human. That was what everyone else said about her. It was never taken seriously, but still, the rumours flew.

[Name] was perfectly aware of these. How could she not be?

She was aware of how ‘inhuman’ she seemed to be. Was she bothered? No, not really. Her aim at the Garrison wasn’t to make friends, but to simply find her way out in space. A bit cliché, but that was the truth of her and her actions.

Why, you may ask, why did these rumours spread?

[Name] never spoke.

She found no reason to.

Despite that, regardless of who her team was, they would always pass whatever challenge was thrown at them. Simulator? Pass. Group work assignment? Pass. Some other team-building exercise? Pass.

Nobody could understand it, but nobody questioned it either.

Sadly for [Name], her instructors were not too keen on her lack of communication, especially when it came to the simulator, leading to frequent mini lectures in front of the class. “Right, [Surname], I am perfectly aware that your teammates might be able to read your mind in the simulator or whatever, but if you want to _actually_ become a pilot, you gotta open up your mouth and _talk_, especially if your crew doesn’t have mind-reading abilities.”

[Name] pressed her mouth in a hard line at the sound of his words. With her crew, she stood in front of Iverson as he informed them on their mistakes and anything else they did wrong. Iverson in particular didn’t like her quietness. She never saw a problem with it herself.

_It’s fine if I don’t get my crew killed, which doesn’t happen._

[Name] wanted to retort back to him, but simply decided to stay quiet as he called on the next group of cadets.

That night, she couldn’t sleep. It was [date], a Monday, the day she had been waiting for, the very date her mother had whispered to her. Something would happen, that she knew. She wasn’t aware what, but she sure as hell would be finding out. She slipped out of bed and shot a look towards the sleeping form of her roommate, Maria. Although [Name] didn’t really consider her as a ‘friend,’ she was the closest she had to one, seeing as the [hair colour] hair tended to hang around and listen to the chatterbox. Mouthing a small ‘I’ll be back soon,’ [Name] left the room and the entire Garrison building.

She was not aware of how false her statement would be, nor the fact that Maria’s eye cracked open just a little bit.

* * *

Deciding to follow her gut feeling was not the best starter plan. For [Name], gut feelings didn’t come often. When they did, she followed them, for they were almost always right. However, at that very moment in time, the only feeling [Name] had in her stomach was just dread. Nothing to show what would happen next. The feeling was clawing at [Name]’s insides, telling her something was going to happen.

_Mother was right. Today’s the date. [date]. My feelings are telling me so._

She wandered for who knows how long, unaware of what exactly was happening. The desert was warm, not yet burning [Name], but warm enough to make her uncomfortable. She slowly but surely lost track of time as she walked. It was a bad idea on her part, an impulse that should not have been followed.

Then, her sensitive ears picked up voices. Voices of other people and the occasional beep. They felt familiar to [Name], as if she had heard them before. She stopped in her tracks and tilted her head in the direction of the noises, hoping to pick up the slightest bits of their conversation.

“We’re getting closer!” That was the first line she could hear until a group of five entered her view. [Name] simply stood there, waiting for them to come to her. The rest of their conversations were slightly muffled, but she could tell they had soon spotted her.

Five of them were all faces she felt she had seen before.

“Who are you?” The one in red growled out the question, as if he had hidden a threat behind it. His body language showed caution. However, the other four were friendlier. As [Name] caught sight of the tallest one, conflicted emotions burst in her.

_Isn’t that Takashi Shirogane? One of the missing crew of the Kerberos mision?_

The other three were other cadets, their names she could not yet remember.

“Oh, aren’t you [Surname]?” The shortest one - although [Name] was _technically_ a similar, if not shorter height than her - was the one to match her face to the name.

“You mean the ali-” As the one in yellow blurted out the first part of his question, [Name] pressed her lips together, agitated by the term ‘alien.’ Having seen this, the male quickly shut his mouth, realising the tone and meaning of his innocent question. “Sorry…” he muttered out a small apology.

“Girl, you-” The last one, seeming with an extremely flirty personality, opened his mouth and was promptly elbowed in the stomach by the shorter one.

“Sorry about Lance.” He (she? [Name] wasn’t too sure) grinned awkwardly at the girl.

[Name] wasn’t too sure what to make of all of this. This had meant the something she had felt had happened by now, considering a missing pilot had supposedly come back from the dead.

“You might not know me because of that loner attitude, but I’m Pidge.” Pidge held out his hand. [Name] took it and shook it, feeling out of place. “That’s Lance, Hunk, Keith and Shiro.” He pointed to each of the others as he introduced them one by one.

“You haven’t spoken.” Keith frowned as he looked at the girl, suspiciously eyeing her.

“[Name]’s mute.” Something clicked in [Name] at the sound of the word.

_‘I prefer the term selectively quiet.’_

Everyone snapped their heads towards her. They were a little in shock at the voice they had just heard in their heads. [Name] let out a sigh. It had been a while since she had tried that and it wasn’t something she particularly liked doing.

“W-was that you?” Shiro tentatively questioned.

[Name] nodded. _‘It isn’t something I like to do. Most people don’t tend to take it well.’_ Once again, most of them flinched a little bit. An awkward silence settled over them as the others mentally decided not to question the strange girl and her supposed telepathic powers.

_‘What? It isn’t like rumours don’t already spread.’_

At this, Hunk started babbling. “So um, we’re all out here because of some strange coincidences-” [Name] nodded, she had felt them too. “-that’s been happening, like Pidge talking about listening to aliens-” Hunk looked over at [Name] “-talking about this Voltron, Shiro crash landing back here on Earth, Keith having this strange feeling to find some sort of energy source and now you out here because uh…”

‘I have also had a strange feeling. And… I had a warning.’ Hunk nodded.

“So the point is, we’re now searching for something this ‘Voltron’ is made of, which by the way, is some sort of weapon and apparently aliens want to take and is the only thing that can save our universe.”

The girl nodded.

_‘I believe I understand you.’_

With that, the six of them continued following the device Hunk had previously been using to track down Voltron.

They knew little of what was to come next.


End file.
